Zeta Team
by SuperGamer1997
Summary: My First Fanfic please R&R. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is currently just a prologue tell me whether or not I should continue. Thanks!      This is the story of the future Spartan IV team known as Zeta Team.


**Hey guy's this is my very first fanfic ever put on this website, this is not based on Master Chief, Noble Team or RvB, but it is from the halo universe. It's the story of the future spartan Zeta Team Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I may reference. Especially Halo or anything in it, on it, or under it ... Sadly **

**Prologue**

In 2607 Reach and Earth had finally been completely rebuilt along with all civilization on the rest of the colonies. When the Human-Covenant war finished we had, for a small while, peace we were united, but all good things must come to an end. By the end of 2612 we had gone to war with the newest evolution of rebels... They were augmented and equipped with customized Mk IV armor. Sadly all the UNSC had left was our marines. In 2638 the UNSC managed to find Dr. Halsey ( that is a completely different story ) and it turns out that she had met up with master chief inside the Micro Dyson Sphere back on what was left of onyx **(** **look it up [ SIDE NOTE: this is what I am supposing may happen in Halo 4. This is not me trying to edit the Halo story so far, it is just a guesstimate to what may happen in the future ] )** well we managed to get the ships power back up and running, we went back to earth to ask the all important question to Halsey. Can she create a new Spartan program. She could, and she would, but before she could start she requested ( more like ordered ) a new lab with all the tools she had in her last. By the year 2639 her lab was set up and she began looking for candidates, and by 2655 the Spartans had been completely trained and were combat ready. Once we had our spartan we worked our hardest to keep them from destroying, stealing, and corrupting every vital peace of information we have, but that was just the beginning.

You see since we had fought them before we had expected that so all the info was fake. Once they found out, sought much, much worse revenge than just a simple destruction mission. They spent many years fighting to find something to, once again, get the upper hand on the Spartans, so many losses had made them desperate. Right before they had lost all hope, they found something, something so dangerous it could wipe out the whole UNSC , like had many years ago. A small group of flood infection forms. Since they had no gravemind they weren't quite as bright as they were when fighting Master Chief. The rebels easily contained the small group of infection forms, and ( after a small amount of casualties, and many sick rebels) they mutated the infection so it could be easily injected into the Spartans without the rebels getting infected. You see, while trying to keep the infection forms away, they found out the little "antenna" was actually what they were. They had used the antenna as "feelers" to find the host of what they were attacking. One of the rebels came up with the idea to " magnificate " the antenna to be attracted to the spartan armor and repel from theirs. Needless to say the man wasn't very good with grammar, he did in fact have a very good ( but simple ) idea. Attach magnets that attract to the the metal all the UNSC soldiers were wearing, and repel a certain metal ( that they will have to find, and some how incorporate it into the Mk IV armor they found) from the rebels. By the time all there plans had been set into action, the year was then 2672.

The war was then raging, and with the infection now running around the war, things seemed to going to hell. So the UNSC created two more batches of Spartan IV's. By the time these two batches had finished their training, it was 2692, and by 2695 thing had became clear which teams where elite, and those that were not. This is where Zeta team comes in. So far they are the one of the five most elite teams known in the UNSC Spartan IV program, they are currently headed to one of the outer colonies named Vesta.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it Please R&R. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Tell me whether or not I should continue. Thanks! =) **

**~JTK~**


End file.
